Broken Again
by CullenGirlz
Summary: Sequel to Heart Break Island. Charlotte goes missing and Jemima sets off to find her but gets lost. Now it’s up to the Cullen’s to find them. But do they really want to be found? OOC & OC
1. Chapter 1

**The girlz are back! **

**This is the sequel to heart break island so you might want to cheek that one out before you start to read this one. **

**This story is set **** 3 years after ****Heart break Island which means the girls are 16. **

**And that's about all you really need to know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Tim Tams. It's very sad, I know. **

Charlotte's point of view

"Okay us next" Jemima, my twin sister yelled as she jumped up and ran out of the room.

Today was Christmas and naturally we made it really big. The whole family had come to our little island to celebrate. By family I mean Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and her oh so pathetic Emmet and Carlisle and Esme. Being the Cullen's they brought huge and expensive gifts, not that we really minded.

Jemima ran back into the room but this time she was carrying the presents we had gotten for our family. I got up to help her hand them out.

"Okay Dad first" I said as I handed my dad, Edward, his present. He took it of me and gently began to peel away the paper.

"Oh just rip it!" Jemima and Emmet yelled at the same time.

Dad laughed and in one swift movement removed all the paper to reveal a black CD case. He undid the zipper and looked through the variety of CD's Jemima and I had gotten him

"Pink… Pussy Cat Dolls… Miley Cyrus… Taylor Swift… The Veronicas… The Jonas Brothers? What is this!" He exclaimed.

"That my dearest father is music from THIS century" I laughed.

He continued to flip through the case while he muttered something about music these days.

"OH PLEASE NO!" He groaned. I glanced over at Jemima and saw that she was trying, like me, to keep in her laughter. The rest of the family looked to see what was wrong.

"Edward! What's wrong?" My mother, Bella, asked.

Dad couldn't reply. He simply held up the case so everyone one could see. And there nestled in the sleeve was the soundtrack for not only one but all three of the High School Musical soundtrack.

My family groaned. They all hated High School Musical with a passion. Of course Jemima and I hated it too but we never told them that. Instead we used it as a personal way of torture.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we put one on?" Jemima said as she reached over to take the CD off dad.

"How about this one instead." Instead of handing her the High School Musical soundtrack he gave her Taylor Swift Fearless Album.

"Good choice" I commented. **(A/N Soz but I LOVE Taylor Swift!)**

While Jemima went and put on the CD I handed out the rest of the presents.

Jasper was the first to open his and pulled out a packet of Tim Tams and a Stress ball from beneath the wrapping.

He shot Jemima and I a questioning look.

"Umm I don't eat Tim Tams." He said as he continued to look around to see if there was some kind of joke going on. I leaned forward and took the Tim Tams out from his hand.

"Yer but we do." I said as I opened the packet and offered one to Jemima. Not that she took one- no she had to take the whole packet. It was amazing how much could fit in her mouth. The others just laughed and Jasper shook his head.

"Oh and well you know we figured you could use a stress ball to let out all that anger hat you keep inside." Jemima said dramatically. Emmet being Emmet had to laugh.

"Okay now Emmet open yours" I urged him. He remove the paper in one swift movement to reveal a box. He opened the box and pulled out an over sized crystal.

"Um what?" He said simply.

"Well we thought it reflect who you were" Jemima said.

"Yer, It's cold. It's hard. It's big. And if you put it in the sun , it sparkles." I said trying very hard not to laugh, which was hard because the whole family was laughing.

"Um well thanks I guess" Emmet said after he had finished laughing. Seriously all this family does is laugh. Yep we really are a bunch of nutters.

And it went on like that as the others unwrapped there presents. They would stare oddly until we explained why we brought them that present and then they would laugh.

Carlisle received a Barbie Doll. Not any ordinary Barbie Doll but a Barbie dressed up as a doctor. "To help you at work" Jemima explained like it was really obvious.

Alice revived the most hideous outfit Jemima and I could find without being completely obvious. This time we didn't laugh. We told her that we had spent a long time putting together the outfit and we hoped she liked it. We did this all seriously which made her act like she really like it so that she wouldn't hurt our feelings. It was PRICELESS!

Rosalie got given a huge caramel teddy bear that was, as I explained, to replace Emmet whenever he did something really stupid. So she could still have an Emmet so to speak without actually having to put up with him, because unlike Emmet the bear doesn't talk and if it can't talk well then it can't say anything stupid. Can it?

Esme's present was probably the most practical present out of the lot of them. She was given I huge tube of super glue. Of course she didn't get why.

"It's so you can put all the vases and other glass objects Emmet and I smash when we play inside the house" Jemima explained.

We gave Mum her present last. It was simple but we knew she would like and appreciate it. We found a sort of 3 in 1 antique photo frame in a small shop one day and decided it was perfect. It was silver with three different panels so that it could hold three different pictures. The frame was made up of swirling patterns with teal colored gem stones imbedded in the silver swirls. Inside were three photos; the first was one of the four of us, mum, dad and Jemima and I, at their wedding that was held in their meadow. Mum was in her beautiful white dress looking like a princess while dad had his arm around her waist. Jemima and I were in matching dress with our hair up. The second photo was of Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper and Mum and Dad. They were all dressed up in their formal wear , looking absolutely stunning. I had found out from Rosalie that I was one the night of some dance our something that's why they were all dressed up. The last photo wasn't a particular nice one but I knew mum would still like it. It was a picture of Mum and Dad right before he left. They both wore what looked to be fake smiles. Mum's eyes were focused on Dad rather than the camera and you could see from her eyes how much she loved him. Like I said, it was a particularly nice picture but mum would appreciate it.

"Oh girls!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around us. She hugged as tightly and I felt like a little kid again. She pulled away and passed the photos around so the rest of the family could see.

They day went on like that. Jemima and I received all sorts of wacky and expensive presents. Alice almost brought us a whole store full of clothing, Emmet got us walkie talkies, a prank book and I bow and arrow set that fired marsh mellows. Esme and Carlisle gave us matching lockets. They were all really great but nothing compared Mum and Dad got us. We were taken out the back to be presented with our gifts. And there on the beach were a pair of massive Jet skies! It wasn't what you expect most 16 year old girls to want, but we loved them. We thanked them all for the gifts and went back inside to enjoy a dinner that was only eaten by Jemima and I. Other than that the day went on like any normal family Christmas. Although I somehow I doubt that other families spend Christmas afternoon hunting so that they can drown the blood out of some helpless animal. Oh well. I'll just have to take what I'm given

**Okay that was just a fluffy chapter but we thought it was a good way to start off.**

**So please please please review!**

**Oh and if you have time cheek out our other stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I want to start by saying this- I'm SO SORRY! I haven't update in ages and I feel horrible! Although I'm sure there are people who really don't care when I update , I know there are others that stop reading stories if they don't get updated regularly. So before you kill me or stop reading my story hear me out. Between now and the last time I update I have had School Camp, a textiles assignment, tests and new awesome books to read! So you see I do have good reasons for not updating.**

**Oh and if you're looking for some books to read try these 2 series- Vampire Academy and the Mortal Instruments. They are both great series and I never thought I would say this but I think Vampire Academy is better than Twilight! Weird huh? I never thought there was anything better than sexy animal blood eating vampires but it turns up there are. Who knew… lol**

**Also I also what to say I pity all the people in America because they haven't ever experience the wonder that is a Tim Tam. For all the people wondering what it is- it's 2 pieces of chocolate biscuits with a layer of creamy chocolate in between and the it's covered in MORE chocolate. Are you drooling yet? ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and it's a good thing I don't cause there is no way I could be bothered to write a whole book. And as for the nick name "Sheman" as in she man we have to thank the boys at school mainly Aldo so thanks for giving Laura that fab nick name. **

**On with the story…..**

**Chapter 2**

Jemima's point of view

"Come in Cookie monster. Do you hear me Cookie monster?" My walkie talkie came to life and I could hear Charlotte's voice coming through loud and clear.

"I can hear you loud and clear super nerd" I said back.

"Hey I'm Mango Duck. But if we are choosing each other's names I could always call you Sheman. Take your pick" she yelled through the walkie talkie. Sometimes she could be an absolute bitch!

"Fine I will call you Mango Duck -If you never call me She Man again." I bargained. There was I few moments of silence.

"Okay whatever. No more Sheman got it" she muttered through the walkie talkie.

Charlotte and I had found a new way to waste our time. We rode around on our jet skies and talked on walkie talkies. And that's what we did with our time. It was AWESOME!

"Okay back to business. Remember yesterday we rode past that island over on the south side?" She asked.

"Sure do. Want to go explore it?" I asked.

"Of course! Last one to the beach has to eat something made by Emmet!" she yelled happily. I speed up and went at top speed. Trust me, you do not want to eat something made by Emmet. That is unless you're the sort of person who likes egg shells in there cake.

I could see the island and the sandy beach up ahead. I could also see a jet ski and a very Charlotte, she was doing some sort of happy dance.

_Dam it! Looks like Emmet's egg shells it is._

I stop the ski and jumped off.

"Who's eating raw food to night? YOUR eating raw food tonight hehe" Charlotte jumped around and laughed.

"Okay shut up now or when we get home I destroy your Taylor Swift CD" I said simply knowing that it would have an effect.

"NO! not Taylor Swift" **(soz but I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT!)** she stopped dancing instantly.

Charlotte's point of view

"Okay so let's start exploring. I'll go this side and you go that side." I motioned to the areas I was talking about. "If you see anything interesting tell me and we will meet up."

I was excited and I could tell Jemima was too. We loved exploring the island that surrounded the island that we lived on.

"Okay sounds good!" Jemima said as she walked into the forest. I looked around at the beach again and then made my way into the forest.

Like most of the forest we had explored it was dense and very green. I could hear birds and other animals form up above.

"Found anything cool?" I asked Jemima through the walkie talkies.

"Na not really. You?"

"Um a lot of trees." I said back lamely.

"Oh hang on I found …." Jemima started talking but half way she dropped out.

"Jemima? Jemima! Are you okay? Jemima!" I started to panic. These weren't cheap walkie talkies, they didn't just drop out. I looked down at my walkie talkie and saw that the screen wasn't lit up.

"The batteries couldn't have run out. I just replaced them!" I muttered. I reached into my back pocket and got out the spare batteries. I put them in and still the walkie talkie didn't lit up.

It was then that I heard rustling behind me.I whipped around and found nothing. I reached into my pocket again and pulled out the cell phone that we I had gotten for Christmas and began to dial the number.

"I wouldn't bother" I voice said from behind. I turned around slowly and saw a woman with blood red eyes staring at me. Her hair created a fiery red hallo around her head. There were to people behind here. Two boys to be precise. In fact I recognized one of the boys.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" I asked my voice sounded like a squeak. I hate to admit it but I was scared stiff.

"Oh I'm getting what's rightfully mine." He said simply. He sounded evil and unlike the annoying pest he was that I had met last time.

The other boy was taller than Alec and the woman. He was muscular and had dark brown hair that was slightly curly and on the long side. His eyes were pitch black. He was HOT. I'm talking smoking hot.

He quickly stepped forward and I got ready to come up with a flirty line. Instead on saying hello he hit on the hard on the head. Very hard. Everything around me became fuzzy until all I could see was darkness.

**Ohhhhhh here comes the drama. Okay I know it's a bit over dramatic but… well that's just how it came out. I'm sorry it's not very long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also I have attached a short story that I had to write for English. IT has NOTHING to do with twilight. It was just a short story that had to have good and evil and fantasy characters. You don't have to read it but if you want feel free to tell me what you think. **

I started walking faster when I heard the footsteps behind me. I knew someone was following me. I turned around and saw that not only one but two people where behind me. I picked up my pace until I was sprinting .They gray walls of the alley seemed to fly by as I ran towards the street. I could hear the cars honking and sighed. I was almost there….

I almost made it the street when a pair of arms snaked around my shoulders and threw me against the wall. My head hit the wall with a thud and I could feel the blood trickle down my neck. I looked up and saw a man with pale skin and a pair of bright purple eyes. He had dark green hair that went down to his waist and was dressed all in black.

Next to him was a girl who was about five foot tall. She was also dressed all in black but had fiery red hair that was curled in tight ringlets and two dark blue eyes that looked like the ocean; never ending and somehow frightening.

Before I had even noticed the boy had his hand around my neck and had lifted me off the ground. The girl descended forward and in one swift movement pulled a small dagger out of her pants pocket and held it to my neck.

"This is your last chance Mia" she whispered in my ear. I knew what she meant. It was my last chance to join THEM. Them being the forsaken.

They were a group of Endora's who had banded together to form a group whose main idea was to take over the underground world. But that probably doesn't make sense to you, so I'll start from the beginning…

I'm not human. I LOOK human but that doesn't mean I am. I wasn't born from my mother, in fact I wasn't even born, I just appeared one day from out of nowhere at the age of sixteen. I don't age and the only way to kill me is to stab me right through the heart. So as you can see I'm not human I'm an Endora. Endora's are what you call things like me. Where kind of a half human, half demon and we have made a whole city under the ground that the humans don't know about. Our main aim in life is to make sure the humans never find out about us. Sounds fun doesn't it? Who doesn't like to spend their life underground hiding? So I ran away, which was stupid idea because now the forsaken are out to get me.

I was brought back to reality when the red headed ringlet girl slapped my face.

"Are you going to join us?" she asked again. I could feel the tip of her dagger pierce my skin.

"Just kill her Alexis" the boy muttered. He had let go of me and I fell back down to the ground.

"But Marcus! We need her!" She whined. That's another thing about me. I'm powerful. I can kill anyone by just thinking about it. Only problem is I need to be under the ground to do "it", everyone else could use their power when and wherever they wanted. My magic stops working as soon as we set foot above ground. So the forsaken have made it their mission to get me to join them so that they can use me to kill anyone one who gets in their way.

"I'm not going to help you." I said in an icy voice.

" But we can make you join us." The guy, who must have been Marcus said as he crouched down in front of me.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that" I asked. There was nothing they could do to make me go with them.

"You will come with us." He whispered. When he spoke white smoke came out of his mouth. It floated through the air around me in swirling patterns. I suddenly found myself interested in what he had to say, willing to do whatever he wanted….

That's when I realized what was going on. That was his power, he could make people do his will.

"You will fight with us and help us take over the underground city." He continued to whisper and more smoke poured out of his mouth. The smoke wrapped itself around me and I felt like it couldn't breathe. It wrapped its long arms around me and pulled me in so that I was leaning in, waiting for Marcus to give me my next command. I knew what was going on and that I should try and break the spell but I couldn't focus hard enough. All I could do was listen and do what ever he wanted.

"Get up." He said and before I could even think about it I was standing up waiting to do whatever he wanted me to do.

"You will come with me and you will not say anything till I tell you to too." He said. He had risen from where he was crouched and stated walking over to Alexis. Automatically I followed.

Alexis reached out and took hold of my shoulder. I noticed her do this to the same thing to Marcus and then we started falling. The pavement opened up into a mouth and swallowed us up and then we began to fall into never ending darkness. We continued to fall for what seemed like a life time but was probably only a couple of minutes.

I suddenly realized what was going on. They were taking me to the Underground. Not the part I was used too, they were taking me to Forsaken part of the Underground. It was a place that I thought I would never have to visit but it looks like I don't really have a choice.

Suddenly my feet hit the ground. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground, Alexis and Marcus landed smoothly.

"Get up" Marcus snapped at me and again before I could even register what I was doing I was standing up. Alexis lead us into a dark tunnel. The roots of trees where hanging from the ceiling like long arms ready to trip anyone over who got to close. We continued walking and eventually came to some stairs that lead down into a room.

When we were inside the room I saw a cloaked seated figure. The cloak was black and hid his face so all you could see was a shadow where there face should have been. The figures stood up and walked forward.

"Ah Mia, it's been a long time" The figure spoke. He pulled of his hood to reveal himself. Gruesome green eyes gazed at me. His skin was pale and looked like marble. I had no idea who he was or how he knew who I was. I tried to speak but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Speak." Marcus said when he realized what was going on. As soon as he said the words I found that I had my voice back.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Oh I know everything" the man said simply. He turned to Mucus and started to speak to him.

"I've called the rest of the guard and we will begin marching to the city as soon as possible" He said.

"Okay. Mia I hope you're ready to kill some people" Marci=us said with an evil smile spreading across his face. That's when something dawned on me; I was under the ground, there was nothing stopping me from using my power!

I focused in on Marcus and the cloaked figure and waited for them to drop down dead. Nothing happened.

"Oh don't even bother trying. You can't kill anyone until I command you too" Marcus said as if he found it amusing.

"Come on let's go meet with the others and get going." Alexis said.

So that's how half an hour later I found myself lined up with a bunch of other forsaken in a enormous green paddock on top of a huge mountain .Down the mountain was the city of Endora where all the Endora's lived. Somewhere down there was the house I grew up in and my family that I had run away from. And in a matter of minutes I would be killing them all whether I liked it a lot because some guy told me to and I have to do whatever he says. Don't you just love my life?

People all around me were yelling stuff about taking what was rightfully theirs or something like that. I don't get why they think it's theirs. They left the city because they didn't like the way it was being run. No one told them they had to leave it was their choice. And now they want to come back to the city so they can run it properly. Yer it's confusing I don't get it ether.

Somewhere behind I horn sounded and everybody started marching forward.

"Now Mia if anyone comes near us kill them immediately" Marcus said from beside me. We were at the front of the group that was marching down the mountain.

The people who lived in the city must have heard us because it wasn't long before the first lot of men came at us. I did what I was told to do and instantly killed them by just thinking about it.

"Good thing we waited till we had you, isn't it?" Marcus said as if he found the situation funny.

"Now when we enter the city- kill everyone"

We had reached the edge of the city now and more men were pouring out. I knew most of the men from when I used to live here. I killed the first line of men instantly. They all dropped down dead but that didn't stop the second lot of men from coming forward.

We continued walking forward and I was getting ready to kill the next lot of men when I saw my best friend Magnus running towards me. He was holding what looked like an axe and was running full speed ahead trying to kill as many forsaken as he possibly could before I killed him.

"Okay second lot now" Marcus said. An evil smile covered his face and I a sick twisted way I could tell that he was enjoying this.

I felt myself focus in on the men in front of me. I was trying my hardest to break the spell that Marcus had over me. I couldn't kill any more people. I couldn't kill my best friend but I was slowly giving in and already a few men were dropping to the ground, it was only a matter of time before I killed them all.

Magnus was still running but now he was running towards me. Some of the men around he fell down dead proving to me that I couldn't fight Marcus's power.

I was about to give in and kill them all when I heard a loud scream coming from beside me. I looked over and found Magnus swing his axe and chopping of Marcus's head.

I could feel the difference instantly. I could control what I did now and I quickly stopped thinking about killing everyone in front of me.

I fell to the ground, I hadn't realized how tied I was. I looked up and saw people still fighting except this time the Endora's weren't falling to the ground. This time they were winning.

I felt and arm rest on my shoulder and when I looked over a saw that it was Magnus.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kill them all. The Marcus guy made me!" I started sobbing

"It's alright. Lucky I got to you though, or you would have killed us all" He laughed slightly. I couldn't see what was funny. " But it's alright. Don't you know? Good always over comes evil"

**Thanks for reading! I know it's weird and over dramatic and well just really strange but hopefully my English teacher likes it!**

**Please review chapter 2 and if you want to tell me what you think of the short story.**

**Thanks!**

**CullenGirlz xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people monkeys. I'm in an especially random mood today and well yes. Whatever. Now I know it has been awhile since I have updated but I have my reasons- 1. I found this book called "The Luxe". It's awesome and I highly recommend reading it 2. I've been to lazy to actually do any writing.**

**And you guys are all thinking "yer whatever retard. We don't want to know your life story"**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Especially those about my short story. It was great to hear what you thought.**

_**I love him, oh yes I do.**_

_**He's for me and not for you.**_

_**And if, by chance, you take me place,**_

_**I'll take me FIST AND SMASH YOR FACE!**_

**Lol my friend Bec taught me this rhyme and I thought I should share it with all of you. **

**On with da story!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I think we've pretty much established that I am not Stephanie Meyers.**

Jemima's point of view.

The walkie talkie went dead. I tried banging it against a tree to see if that would help. For some strange reason it didn't come back to life.

_Okay well what the hell do I do know?_

I thought.

_Well…Jemima! Think like a smart person! What would a smart person do in a situation like this…?_

I sat on the ground for a while trying to figure out what to do.

_Should I go back to the beach and wait for Charlotte there or should I go looking for Charlotte?_

After a little while I decided that it would be best to wait for Charlotte at the beach. So I started walking back.

When I came to the beach I half expected Charlotte there pouting and yelling about taking long enough. But no, the beach was empty. The only thing I could see where our two jet skis.

I had no idea what to do so I sat down on the jet skis and waited for Charlotte to come back.

_She will be here in a couple of minutes. Right?..._

_2 hours later._

Okay know I was getting worried. I had tried calling Charlottes phone and there was no answer. She hadn't come back to the beach and the sun was starting to set.

I had no clue what to do.

I didn't think it was very smart to go looking for her cause I would probably just get lost myself.

So I did what I did best- I fell asleep.

_Who knows maybe she might be here to wake me up?_

Bella's point of view

Edward and I were lying on the bed that we shared waiting for Charlotte and Jemima to come home.

"Shouldn't they be back by now? The sun's gone down and there still not back." Edward asked as he sat up. He looked all worried. I love it when he got all worried and protective over the girls. It was just so cute!

"It's alright Edward. They usually stay the night if they find somewhere interesting. They can be gone for weeks sometimes! They can take care of themselves, they do have phones. Just don't worry about it." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Well if your sure..." He didn't looked convinced.

"I'm sure." I gave him another kiss. This seemed to distract him.

Charlotte's point of view.

My eyes fluttered open and all I could see where grey walls. I sat up and instantly regretted it. My head ached and I had bruises all along my arms. I heard a door slam behind me. I turned my head to see the three people that I had met back on the island.

"Ah you've woken up" the red head woman said as she walked over and crouched down beside me.

"Well that's nice. Isn't it?" she said. Her blood red eyes starred at me in a way that made me nervous. "You look so much like her mother. Same eyes. Same hair…" She muttered

"How the hell do you know my mum?" I asked angrily.

"Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! Well I'm Victoria. It's very nice to meet you." She said with mock politeness.

"You mean Victoria. From…" I began but she cut me off.

"Yes I'm the meany weany vampire form your mummys stories." She said as if she was talking to a baby.

"What a mean little vampire I am!" She laughed and stood up and made her way back over to Alec and the mysterious vampire boy. Alec stepped forward then and came and sat next to me.

"I don't need to introduce myself do I? You remember me form your parents wedding don't you?" he asked.

"As if I could forget you. You only sent me letters for the last 3 years." I said dryly. At this he became noticeably angry.

"Yes I have been sending you letters. 158 letters to be exact. And how many have you replied too?" he asked.

"Umm I don't know…" I tried to think back to see how many letters I had actually sent back. "Um… None?"

"None! That's how many you sent back! No at all." He stood up and started pacing the room angrily.

For some reason he looked older. I know he doesn't age but there was something about him that made him look more mature. Something that made him different from the annoying little pest he was at the wedding reception. Right now he looked kind of … evil.

"Um sorry about that." I said not really meaning it. He stopped pacing and came and crouched down next to me the way Victoria had a few moments earlier.

"Oh you're sorry are you" He said evilly.

_Why the hell is he repeating everything I say? I just said I'm sorry why the hell id he asking the same question again? Is this guy on crack or something. Yes that's whats wrong with the loser! He's on some vampire drug. Well that explains the crazy evil look in his eye at least._

"Are sorry enough that you would want to make it up to me?" he asked.

_Na!_

"Yer sure I'd love to make it up to you." I said just to say on his safe side. He probably just wanted me to give him some money or something. Maybe a kiss in the cheek or something. "What can I do to make you happy?"

"Marry me." he said with an evil girl.

_What! Why? Hang on what the hell!_

"Um what?" I asked dumbly.

"You and me. Get married. To each other. That would make me very happy" he said simply.

"Um is there anything else?"

"No I don't think so. I only want you."

_Oh well isn't that just romantic._

It was then that something dawned on me. I can teleport. Why the hell hadn't I thought of that earlier. I brought up the picture of my bedroom back home and closed my eyes. I focused in and willed myself to move to my chosen destination. I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the same room.

Alec laughed as he stood up.

"Don't bother Luke can stop powers from working. You won't be getting out of here any time soon"

_Luke must be the strange hot vampire guy who doesn't talk…_

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked.

"Whatever." Victoria said.

"Um why do you want me? Like I get that Alec wants me to marry him and all, but what do you and the other guy want?" I asked Victoria.

"Well when your mummy and daddy dearest figure out that I have there precious baby there going to come and get you aren't they? And when they come I get to kill little Bella in front of her pathetic excuse of a husband. It's been a dream of mine for a very long time now." While she answer me an evil grin spread across her face.

"um okay. But maybe your forgetting something. The rest of my family will fight too. So it will be the 3 of you against 8 of them. I have a feeling your going to get beaten." I said happily while I visualized Emmet ripping of Alec's head. It mad me very happy.

"Oh no it's not just us" Alec said. "The Volturi and the guard will fight alongside us. Along with Tanya and Laurent. So you see that means we will out number them. I have a feeling your little family is about to get slaughtered." He said. This time he was the one who sounded happy.

"Well now you know that is there anything else you want to know?' Victoria asked impatiently.

I just shook my head, I was too busy visualizing the scene that was about to come. My good heart Grandparents and my crazy Aunts and Uncles getting killed by people they thought were there friends. Of course my parents would be there as well, dying in each others arms. And Jemima? Where would she be? Surly they wouldn't let her come if they knew there was going to be a fight. But she would come get me even if our parents said she couldn't. She would die for me, just like I would die for her.

"Well if that's it then Alec and I will be leaving. Luke will be staying here to make sure you don't get your powers back." She said as she left the square grey room. The Luke boy sat down in the corner opposite me and pulled out a book about cars and started reading.

"Please don't do anything stupid. I didn't like hitting you last time, please don't make me do it again." He said without looking up form is book.

I sighed and lent my head back so I was starring at the ceiling.

_So now I wait form my family to come and get killed and then after that I have to marry dofus brain. Na my life sucks!_

**So did that make up for me not updating sooner?**

**It's a pretty long chapter- 1 500 words long. So that should keep you happy for a little while.**

**I will try and update sooner but I can't promise anything.**

**Also do me a favour and read the other stories Laura and I have written.**

**These are the titles and the blurbs:**

**I Need You:** The Cullens need each other it's a known fact but have you ever wondered why? All the answers enclosed inside.

**Love Story:** Have you ever thought that Taylor Swift's "Love Story" could possibly be about Edward and Bella? I have, so I'm going to use the words to Love Story and make it into an Edward & Bella fanfic. Majorly romantic! Just try it please.

**Emmet and Duck the Duck:** Yes this is another story about Emmet and his crazy adventures. He meets a duck but is the duck friend or foe. Just read it!

**Heart Break Island: (the first book about Charlotte and Jemima) **Edward left in new moon not knowing that Bella was pregnant. Jemima and Charlotte live on an isalnd with there mum and have always wanted to meet their dad. One day their dream comes true but not in the way they expect. OOC,OC

**Ode to Edward:** Edward always ignores Jessica Stanley, and that hurts! Now jess is letting out all those feelings out, and how does she do this? Via a song of course! Casey Chambers "Am i not pretty enough" remixed. You know you want to- just click on this story& review!

**Our Song:** This is just a one-shot fluff about Bella and Edward and Taylor swift song "Our song" This is my first fan fiction so please be nice I beg you! AH E/B

**Channie's Twilight: **I wrote this story for my friend . Bella dies and Edward is in pain. So he fleas the country and goes to Oz. There he meets four girlz, that help him piece together his broken heart and embrace his past. PLEASE GIVE IT A GO! REVIEWS WELCOME!

**Hope there is something there that will interest you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm updating….**

**A lot of people said that I should continue writing if I want to and when I feel like it. So well I feel like it now and I hope it's alright…**

**I'm sorry for the very depressing Authors note but I have had to deal with a lot of shit from friends so if I continued to write I probably would have killed off all the characters… sorry again, hope you can forgive me.**

**And for those that said I should just drop the story: Sorry but I can't…******

**Anyway only a short one but hey at least it's something!**

Charlotte's point of view

Some how I managed to fall asleep. I didn't dream, but that was a good thing. There was something comforting about think of nothing.

I heard a door screech and was instantly woken. My eyes opened to see Alec. He had in his hands a plate of food.

"Charlotte you woke up! Being the caring person I am I thought that I would bring you some food. Victoria said that we should just starve you but I couldn't do that to you!" he came forward and offered me the plate of food. I really wanted to throw it at him or spit it at him just to show him how much I hate him, but I was way to hungry.

I snatched the plate from him.

"thanks" I mumbled to him as I ate the first fork full of chicken.

"Not a problem." He said happy that I was trying to be nice to him.

I continued to eat and Alec continued to sit and stare at me.

"Do you really have to watch me!?" I was starting to get way annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but you're very interesting when you eat." He said happily, clearly not phased by my attitude.

I shot him a glare but continued to eat. When I'd finished I handed him the plate.

"I'm all done, you can leave now." I said with no attempt to be polite.

Alec laughed and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. In response I hit him on the head, which cause me more pain than it did him. With another laugh at my expense he left, locking the door behind him.

_So what do I do now?_

I looked around the room trying to find something that amused me. My eyes landed on Luke, the strange yet ever so good looking vampire. He was still reading his car magazines.

_Hmm… operation annoy the hot vampire…!_

"Soooo…" I said randomly.

Luke didn't look up.

_Okay… what else is annoying... oh the popping noise!_

"_Pop!" _ I looked over at luke. He still didn't look up.

"_Pop" _ Still no reply.

"_Pop" _STILL NOTHING!

_I'll just keep doing it… he'll break eventually… right?_

"_pop" _nothing!

"_pop" _

_Did his eyebrow just twitch! I'm almost there!_

"_pop,pop,pop,pop,pop,"_ I popped happily. Luke sweezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together as he tried very hard to ignore me. Note the word tried…. Oh he tried oh so very hard. But you see I am the master at annoying people. I learned form the best…. Jemima.

"Please be quite" he tried to say calmly.

_Almost there!_

His eyes were still squeezed shut and I took that as my chance. I snuck up and sat down quietly beside him. It takes a lot to be able to sneak up on a vampire but I had learnt to perfect it so that I could annoy Emmet. See playing pranks did get me some where!

I leaned in ever so quietly and when I was right next to his ear….

"_POP!" _

His eyes flashed open and he turned slowly to look at me. I was just sitting next to him starring right back with innocent eyes. I think he might have picked up on the fact that his reaction brought me great joy because he slowly turned away and resumed reading his book.

_HA! Almost got him! Ohhhhh this is too much fun… what else is annoying? TALKING TO YOURSELF! Or even better TALKING TO AN IMAGANARY FRIEND! Wow I am good! Hehe…_

"SURE! That's a great idea Herb! I'm sure all the rats that live in here would love a fur coat. We have to get to work on it straight away!Of course we should make them mini sized. Gosh you really are the brains of the two us huh?" I started. You know it's actually kind of fun to talk to an imaginary friend. I saw Luke look over at me and give me a "WTF" look.

_Ha … keep going!_

"Hey Herb do you remember that time?...... Ha Ha yeah and then she...... then you.... Ha Ha lol, good times good times" I kept going. This time I added some hand actions.

"You did WHAT?!.......With WHO?!......For HOW MANY COOKIES?!......." I said in a socked tone.

"OMG LOOK THAT CRACK ON THE WALL IS LEACKING BABY PUPPIES! The things one see's these days!" At this I pretended to lean over and tap "Herb" on the shoulder and point to one of the walls.

"Oh Oh and then turns out he was a merman, Who saves the world from killer star fishes" I said dramatically. I was waving my arms around and I kind of forgot that "herb" was imaginary, well that was until I hit Luke in the head.

He put down the book and slowly turned to look at me.

"Okay… maybe you're going crazy or wacko or something… I don't really care…" He stood up and I had no idea what he was going. Then he leaned down and scooped me up so he was carrying me bridle style. In a few long stride we were across the room and he had dumped me on the ground.

"See that side of the room?" he asked me as he pointed over to where we had been a few seconds ago.

"Yer…"

"That's my side of the room. You stay on your side because I really don't want to eat you" he said politely.

"Um what?" I asked dumbly.

"You have the most incredible smelling blood." There was a flash of pain across his face. And then it was replaced by his usual stone face.

"Um thank you?" okay so it wasn't the best response to give when I guy gives you a complement. But then again how many guys tell you you smell nice in a mouth watering way?

Luke let out a small chuckle and went to "his side" of the room and returned to his book.

_I should have annoyed him over a longer period of time. Now I have nothing to do!_

**Again I know it was short but it was needed… and if you could please review because I need to know that there is a reason I still do this…**

**Thanks Victoria.**

**PS if you hate this story but need something else to read try some of the other stories that Me and Laura have written!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um yep this is the next chapter… hope you like it… and if you don't mind please review…**

**Oh and just to let you know we are going back to Jemima on the day that Charlotte went missing.**

**Also thanks to laura cause she co wrote this chapter and without her there would not be a chapter. So thanks to laura!**

**A/N I don't own twilight but I do own Charlotte and Jemima… that's something right? **

Jemima's point of view

She still wasn't back. 5 hours and she still wasn't back. The sun was just starting to set and now instead of just being worried I had gone in to full on panic mode.

_What should I do?! SHIT! Mums going to kill me! na! Okay Jemima we can sort this out. It's cool I'll just stay here the night, mum doesn't need to know. _

I went over to the Jet Ski and opened the lit hatch that stored the little one man tent. I quickly pulled it out and made my way further up the beach away from the water.

I pulled out all the things from the packet then laid them out.

_Okay what do I do now…?_

._Ok I just have 2 remember what Emmett told me that one day we went hunting! Think Jemima think!_

**Mini flash back**

"Ok Jem the one thing you need to remember if you ever get lost in the bush is…"

_OH LOOK A BUTTERFLY!! COME BACK MISS BUTTERFLY! I'M GONNA GET YOU!_

**End of mini flash back**

"Oh shit! I knew I shouldn't have chased that butter fly. But it was really pretty....." I said to myself.

"Great now I'm talking to myself!"

_Ok stop before you really lose your mind… well what's left of it anyway! First I guess I should put this thing up..... Alright how the hell do I do that?_

_Man charlotte was always good at this stuff I just found the food!_

_Hmmmm..... food I could sure go for a burger right now_

Just before the sun had set completely I managed to get my little tent up.

"Oh man that was hard! Ok now for the food!" I ran off towards the forest in search of something to eat. I don't usually hunt animals but desperate situation call for desperate measures.

As I ran deeper into the forest I found that there weren't many animals around.

_Of course they have to make it hard! Why can't they come here and let me eat them! Hang on what was that _

"Hang on is that a spider monkey? AH I'm gonna get you, you little spider monkey!" I yelled as I chased after the spider monkey that was swinging through the trees.

_Na I'm an idiot! Thanks to my screaming it got away! Oh well better luck next time…_

I tried to chase after the small chip monk but because of my screaming it was alerted of my presence and got away before I even had chance.

"I just want something to eat! Why is that so hard!" I yelled at the closes object. Which happened to be a tree…

_I'm yelling… at a tree… I've truly lost it_

I shock my head and began running again.

It was now completely dark and being the genius that I am I forgot to bring a torch.

_What sort of retard runs into the forest at night with out a torch! Oh hang on…I'd be the sort of retard that would run into the forest at night without a torch…_

I continued to run into the darkness and occasionally tripped over logs and other dangerous objects.

That was until I came across a building. You couldn't really call it a house but you wouldn't call it a shed. It was just a square grey structure that looked like it had no purpose. There was a wooden door around at the front and I found myself walking towards it ready to knock on the door but before I could even get close the door opened to reveal a woman.

She had red curls that made her head look like it was on fire and an evil smile on her face.

"We were going to go looking for you but you've made this so much easier." She said with a wicked grin before something hit me over the head.

**I think you can pretty much guess what's going to happen…**

**Um Yer PLEASE review I miss them I used to get heaps…. I guess I'm losing my flame (yes this is a guilt trip lol… sorry********)**

**So please review even if it is to tell me that I suck… I miss getting those ones lol NOT**

**Anyways I'm babbling so if you can review and if you have spare time please read my other stories**

**Bye for now… hopefully not forever **

**Review cause you know you want too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… I'm not quite sure what to say…. This story will probably ened up as a disappointment to all who read it….**

**But thanks for all the people who tell me to keep going and the people that add this to favs and Alerts.**

**I'm sorry this is short and that I haven't update… but it was really hard to find the words to write…. And in the end I'm not quite sure what happens in this chapter..**

**So well this is the chapter that you've been waiting for… hope you don't hate me to much.**

Jemima's point of view

I starred at the woman in front of me and wondered what the hell she was talking about.

I didn't have much time to contemplate because in a matter of seconds she had grabbed me and shoved me into the stone building. The whole time she kept my mouth covered and her hand around my neck, making it impossible to talk. She stood behind me and pushed me into the house. Every time I tried to stood she would knee me in the back of the necks causing me fall to the ground. I soon learned it was easier to just do tings her way.

From the outside you would think this building was small when in fact it was quite large. 3 stories all together, one up top and two under the ground. She led me through the hall ways and down a flight of stairs until we came to a door. She had the key out in a flash and had already open the doors and thrown me inside before I had time to blink.

"You'll stay here until your parents come" she said before she turned and strolled out of the room, locking the door behind her.

So that's how I got stuck in a little grey room with one very dim light bulb.

Charlotte's point of view

2 days. That's how long I had been in that little room. Only 2 days and I was already bored beyond belief.

_Who knows how long I'll have to stay here… maybe I'll die of boredom. That would be really sad, to die of boredom…All alone…well except for Luke but he hardly counts as company._

I looked over at Luke. He never talked and he was always reading something, he never looked up. He never showed any emotion. He never moved. He just sat there on his side of the room.

You see why I felt alone don't you?

The door opened and I didn't bother to look and see who it was. It would only be one person.

"Charlotte!" he said happily as he came over to where I was sitting.

I had no choice but to look up then. And there he was, Alec, in all his annoying glory.

I have to give it to him. I thought Jemima and I were good at being annoying, but compared to Alec we were angels.

In one swift and fluid movement he was sitting beside me.

"Here you go." He said happily as he handed me a plate of food.

I looked at the plate and tried to figure out what it was. The plate featured a pile of brown goop with little orange and green bits mixed in. There was also I few bits of something that looked a bit like chopped up fingers.

_Why did he have to make something that's questionable! Now I have to ask him what it is! That involves talking to the stupid sod! Grrrr!_

"What is this?" I asked as I poked the finger like substance with my fork.

"Curry sausages!" Alec said happily.

_Why is he always so happy! It makes him so much more annoying!_

"um… you know what I'm not hungry anymore." I shoved the plate back at him. The food didn't look quite edible.

"okay then. So let's talk about something" he said, still happy.

"Let's not" I responded

The smile slipped of Alec's face and I couldn't help but be proud of myself.

"Alec I think your better of just leaving" Luke said without looking up from his book.

To my surprise Alec actually did what he was told.

_Did Luke just do something for me?! what!_

"Thanks" I said simply. Luke didn't look up.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"A book" he replied,

_Aww no shit Sherlock_

"I figured that much. What's it called?"

"I don't know" he mumbled.

"Oh okay then" I said glumly. I was trying to be nice and he wouldn't even give me the time of day.

So we sat like that. He didn't talk and I didn't talk. Nothing happened. And I returned to my boredom.

**I know your all thinking "and the point of that useless hunk of junk was…?" **

**I know it sucks. I suck.**

**But FanFiction makes me happy and well yeah…**

**Review please and tell what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I'm updating!**

**I know! **

**It's truly amazing!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. **

**Really sorry!**

**To make up for it…. Here is the next chapter**

**It's short but I'm planning on writing the next one straight after this is posted!**

**Charlottes point of view.**

4 days.

That's how long I had been here.

That's how long I've gone without my family.

4 days.

Doesn't sound very long does it?

Well let me tell you, with nothing to distract you, four days is a long time.

Luke won't talk. I try and try and try, but he never response more than 'yes' or 'no'. I'm not trying to get information off him, or make him feel guilty or anything like that. I just want someone to talk to. Anyone in the world would do!

Strike that, anyone but Alec would do. I couldn't seem to get him to go away. Three times a day he would come in with food. Sometimes he would just come in to have a chat. The conversation was mostly one sided.

The door was wildly flung open. In came Alec holding a plate of food and some books, as requested by me.

"Here you go love!" he said as he sat down on the ground next to me. I had figured out earlier this morning that if I pout and put on a 'cute' baby voice and can get him to get me stuff.

I wanted to shout at him that he wasn't to call me love, but then realized it was to be nice to him…. Only so he could get me more stuff.

"Thanks" I said sweetly as I took the food and the Books off him.

"Not a problem. If there's anything else you need, just ask" He was so happy that I was being nice to him, it was kind of pathetic.

I ate the food, Chicken with veggies, quickly. After I was done I picked up the books to see what he had gotten me. The Luxe, Rumors and Envy, all three books of the same series.

"Thanks Alec!" For the first time in days I was happy. Maybe, now that I had something to read, I wouldn't be as lonely.

"Next time could you bring a lounge or a bed in?" I asked, testing to see how far a could go with this 'anything I want' thing. "It' so uncomfortable to sleep on the ground, especially without a blanket" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm Sorry! I completely forgot that you sleep! You've been sleeping on the ground all this time! I'm so sorry, I'll bring you a bed and sheets right away!" Alec looked like he was actually sorry.

For a second there I could tolerate him, but then he had to ruin it.

"Can I have a kiss for being so nice?" He made a 'kissy face' that made him more look like a fish the anything else.

I lent over and gave him a very quick kiss in the cheek. If was disgusting, but I really wanted that bed.

Alec looked hurt but soon got over it. He got up and went over to crouch down next to Luke. He whispered something in his ear and then got up and left.

Luke stood up to leave as well.

"Victoria wants to talk to me. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He didn't turn around to face me, his voice was monotone the whole time.

Without another word he left.

I got my books and began to read, trying to forget how lonely I was feeling.

**Jemima's point of view**

It was incredibly boring sitting in a room all day. I mean so boring to the point where I was losing my mind!

_You were losing your mind before you got her Stupid girl!_

Victoria came in this morning and threw a bit of toast at me. Only one bit! It didn't even have spread on it. Just one bit of bread.

She also muttered something about a bed coming soon. This made me happy, I didn't really enjoy sleeping on the ground. It was cold and SO uncomfortable.

As I sat in my small little room I realized something

I , Jemima Swan-Cullen….. HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!

It only just clicked! How sad is that!

I ran to the door at the front of my room and began to punch it.

Half an hour later my fists were raw and bloody.

"Where has my super vampire strength gone!?"

I was shocked. MY STREGHT WAS GONE!!!!

What had happened??!

I sat back down in my cold hard corner and felt like I was going to cry.

A little rat scurried past, I was so lonely I began to talk to it.

"Hey little rat." I leaned over and whispered at the rat as it made a stop in front of me.

"I bet you can get out of here. I wish I was that lu…. THAT'S IT!" My loud out burst caused the rat to run away, but I didn't really care.

I focused hard on becoming a rat, pictured what it would be like, how I would feel and then…..

Nothing!

When I opened my eyes I was still Jemima, the Human/Vampire

_What the hell is going on???_

**Please Review.**

**I really miss getting them.**

**Please…. Even if it's bad…. At least I no someone still reads this thing.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks, Victoria ( Girl seeking Inspiration )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes this is an update!**  
**Important announcement!**  
**LAURA'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! YAY!**  
**For those who don't know who Laura's is.....**  
**She's my best friend in the world and she helps me write the stories and comes up with ideas. She's written a few of her own stories... so be sure to have a look at them!**

**Luke's point of view.**

I heard a long bang and looked up to see that it was Alec who had flung the door open. Without looking in my direction he made his way over to Charlotte, in his hands a stack of books and a plate of food.

"Here you go love" He said in that annoyingly happy voice of his as he sat on the ground next to Charlotte.

I was surprised she didn't slap him for calling her love.

_That's what she usually does. Maybe she's started to like him…_

The thought caused me to angry.

The anger surprised me, what did I care if she liked him!

"Thanks" She said, in a sweet voice that sounded unlike the voice she usually used when talking to Alec

"Not a problem. If there's anything you need, just ask" Somehow his voice had become even more happier.

I watched as Charlotte ate her food. When she was done she moved on to look at the books he had gotten her.

"Thanks Alec!" She said happily after she had finished looking at the books. She sounded so happy. There was a part of me that wished I was the one who had gotten the books, so that I could be the one to make her happy.

"Next time could you bring a lounge or a bed in?" She asked. "It' so uncomfortable to sleep on the ground, especially without a blanket." She said, putting on a puppy face that could get her whatever she wanted.

"I'm Sorry! I completely forgot that you sleep! You've been sleeping on the ground all this time! I'm so sorry, I'll bring you a bed and sheets right away!" Alec looked like he was sorry, but come on, how dumb would you have to be to forget humans sleep. I mean he's walked in here and woken her up! '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Can I have a kiss for being so nice?"The pathetic Alec asked her. The only thing that stopped me from going over there was when Charlotte began to lean in.... like she wanted to kiss him.

Maybe she did want him...I watched as she leant over and kissed him... on the cheek. I watched Alec's face change from pure bliss to hurt. I silently rejoiced inside, Charlotte didn't want him!

Alec began to stand up and walk over. I shifted my eyes so that they wouldn't know I had watched their whole encounter.

He crouched down beside me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"There has been a change of plan. Victoria wants to talk to you right now"

I knew better than to dawdle and quickly got up to go and meet Victoria.

"Victoria wants to talk to me. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I didn't turn around to look at her as I spoke, it would make the situation even more difficult.

I followed Alec out of the room. For the first time in days I was released from the smell of her blood. It was so sweet and.... delicious.

Alec and I didn't speak as we made our way to Victoria's study. We never talked to each other; I didn't try to strike up a conversation because I didn't really want to talk to the stupid jerk.

Really, what kind of guy kidnaps a young girl and plans on locking her in a room till she falls in love with him! That's just stupid!

_I don't know Luke, probably the same type of guy that helps the Jerk to kidnap the young girl and then helps watch over her till she falls in love with him._

Don't you just hate it when you mind starts talking! Of course it was right, I can't judge Alec.... 'Cause I'm part of the plan too.

After one flight of stairs leading under the ground and a few twisted hallways, we had arrived at Victoria's study.

Alec knocked once and then proceeded to fling open the door and stride into the room.

Victoria wasn't in there yet so he took a seat on one of the black leather lounges forcing me to sit on the ground.

The room was dark.... just the way Victoria liked it.

The desk was all glass and had nothing but a phone on it. Standing in the corner of the room was the bookcase I got all my books from.

I heard the door open and then shut with a powerful slam.

"Aghhhh!" Victoria screamed as she took a seat behind her desk. She closed her eyes trying to calm down. After a few moments they opened again. Yes, she was calmer but that evil look was still floating in her blood red eyes. `

"Well Luke as you probably know, there has been a little change in plane. I have just received a phone call from the Volturi concerning their involvement in our plan. They have decided that they will not help us take down the Cullen family because they believe too many powerful people may be lost. As you know Aro has been interested in Edward, the girl's father, and Alice, Edwards adopted sister, for many years now and have always wanted them to join the guard"

"Hang on a sec!" I interrupted her and her little speech. "You said Girls .But there is only one girl here....."

"Oh I forgot to tell you! We kidnapped another girl!" Alec said happily.

"WHAT!" Something about another girl being taken away from her family disturbed me.

"What is this one going to have to fall in love with you too?" I asked Alec.

"No, I only want Charlotte. This one is Charlotte's...si" He satrted but was cut off by Victoria.

"Is like Charlotte... you know how their half vampires and stuff....." Victoria began to babble, there was obviously something missing. Something it was going to be hard to find out.

'

"Anyways! The Volturi have decided that we are going to bring the girls to them." Victoria finished.

"Yeah that's great and then what happens....?" I asked

"Well they'll tell the girl's parents and then they'll go rushing to Italy to save there babies. When they get there, they will be offered a choice. Edward and Alice hand themselves over to become part of the guard... Or....."

"Or what?!"

"Um... well... then basically all hell breaks loose... Charlotte will get married to Alec whether she likes it or not, I get to fight with the Vulture and kill the Cullen's.... and you.... well... you get your little promise fulfilled."

Ahhh... my promise....

**Ohhhhh.... want to know Luke's promise? Well then review!**

**It's just a little twist in the story....**

**Also... Luke....does he have a thing for Charlotte? well... that's only if you want them to.... So review and tell me.... Kissy kissy between the damsel in distress and the guy keeping her looked away? Or would you prefer she got with Alec....? But then what about Jemima? What would happen to her?!**

**So review, because I have had a massive brain wave**

**Part of the reason I have trouble writing is because I don't know how the story should go...**

**So if you guys could tell me how you want it to go.... then maybe I could start writing some more...?**

**So yeah....**

**PLAESE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Again Chapter 9!

UPDATE YAY!

Review please!

Thanks to my faithful reviewers! Really appreciate that you take the time to tell me what you think.

**Luke POV**

_Stupid freaking promise curse thing! Why did I have to be the one! Aghhhhhhhh! _

"So I take it your in on the plan?" Victoria said knowing that there was no one I could back out. She knew how badly I wanted the curse lifted.

"I suppose so..." I sighed in defeat. I didn't want to be the reason Charlotte's family got hurt. I was a selfish person, putting myself before everyone else.

Flash back….. 2 years before

School had just finished and I began to make my way over to the parking lot where my new flashy car was parked. The car park was pretty much empty and as I rounded the corner I heard three male voices. There was a wimpy looking kid and two boys from my group…. Harold and Daniel. Both of them were big muscular boys who enjoyed to make fun of people.

"Hello you little whimp!" Daniel said as he cornered the little kid with the acne and glasses. I remembered his name being Darren and that he was really weird. Apparently he believed in vampires and witches and things like that. Naturally, being a school high students, the kids had taken to pushing him around. I myself had a fun time laughing at his expense, as bad as that may sound.

"Please just leave me alone" Darren said as he tried to push past the two boys that towered over him.

"Where are you going? It's not like you have a life! Or did you have to contact the aliens or something!" Harold said as he pushed Darren back against the wall.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Darren screamed as he punched Daniel and began to make a run for it.

I notice then that I had stopped. I was standing in the middle of an empty car park watching a kid get bullied, not doing a thing about it.

A loud girly scream brought me back to what was happening around me. After Daniel and knocking him to the ground (something impressive for a kid who was half their size) he had tried to make run for it. Harold noticed Darren make a run for it and in seconds had started to chance after him.

"Your dead you little nerd!" Daniel said as he got off the ground and joined Harold in chasing the whimp kid around the car park. I was standing just out if their way and they hadn't noticed me.

Soon enough Harold was beside Darren. He threw himself on top of the little kid and waited for Daniel before they began to kick and punch him. I watched as they pulverised him. I could see the blood dripping from the places were they had kicked him. I wanted to go and help Darren, what was left of him, but I knew if I did that I would probably end up the same as him, lying on the ground getting beaten.

Daniel and Harold only stopped when they noticed that Darren had stopped moaning and moving….. when they noticed he had stopped breathing.

"He's not dead is he?" Daniel asked.

"I don't….. Maybe….. He's not breathing…. SHIT!" Harlod said as he bent down to Darren and examined him.

"We've got to go! Come on! No one seen us do it!" They began to run towards where I was satnding. I moved so I was hidden behind a tree and prayed they wouldn't see me.

God wasn't on my side and it wasn't long before I was pinned up against the tree.

" If you tell anyone we will get you back! You won't be anyone at this school! You'll have no friends or a girlfriend! SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Daniel yelled at me. Without waiting for a response they turned and ran towards their cars. In a few seconds they were speeding out of the car park.

I looked over to where Darrens body lay… _He's not dead…. Only unconscious… he'll be fine….. I'll just leave him here._

With that thought in mind, I got in my car and left the school. I didn't feel like going home and instead drove to an abandoned park. I ditched the car and took as seat on the dusty ground.

Somethig dawned on me then. I had just witnessed a murder…. An i didn't do anything to stop it.

_But that was only because I would have gotten caught up in the fight too! And everyone would have bagged me out for protecting the freaky kid!_

"Yes they would have." I voice said from beside me. My head whipped around to see an old lady. Not the cute type of old lady, the scary type. She looked like the neighbourhood crazy lady….. a little bit like a witch.

"They would have rejected you and you may have gotten hurt. But now you have to live with the fact that you assisted in the murder of a young, innocent boy." She let out a loud laugh, that sounded like a cat dying.

"Who are you?!" I asked as I got up and began to leave. I felt bony finger wrap around my arm and pull me so I was facing the ugly looking witch woman. She had smelly breath and only stood about 5feet tall.

"Who am i? Well let me tell you this! I'm a better person than you! You left a boy to die! Humans are stupid and cruel but you take it to another level! You know what? You don't deserve to be a human!" After the words were out of her mouth a pain shot through my body. I fell to the ground an withered in pain.

It felt like my body had been set on fire.

"You will become human again when you help someone. And I don't mean helping someone choose a pair of shoes… I mean really helping someone…. In a life or death situation"

With that a cloud of darkness engulfed me… and I was left to burn.

End flash back

"LUKE!" Victoria yelled as she waved her arms and tried to get my attention.

"Yes" I said still feeling a bit dazed from my sudden flash back.

"You will be satying with the other girl , Jemima, for a little while. Alec will be staying with Charlotte for the time being. I will arrange flights to Italy and soon enough you will have that little promise of your fulfilled" She said.

"I don't see why you call it a promise. It's a curse! And I have to help someone on a life death situation….. I don't think it will be lifted form helping you." I said tyring to figure out in my head if this would be enough to save me.

"Silly this is a life or death situation! I will die ,metaphorically, if I don't get revenge on the Cullens. And Alec will have an uncompleted life with out Charlotte! Of course it will be enough!" She said, all this accompanied with a smile. It was a Victoria smile, it wasn't pleasant. "Now you may go to Jemima's room. Get to it"

I didn't wait to be told again and soon found myself going to the room where I thought the new girl would be held. I guessed right and was greeted with a warm smile when I opened the door.

**I hope the flash back makes sense…. If not just tell me and I will edit it…. Sorry…**

**But!**

**Please review! Please! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Just press that little green button!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update time! YAY!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed ! **

**Also…. Those people who have read Heart Break Island will have a pleasant surprise. Remember when the girls didn't know where peanuts came from so they asked Alice and then Alice got angry cause she didn't know where peanuts grew? Well it's back! Luke doesn't know where peanuts grow either!**

**So Review if you have time because it motivates me to write!**

**Chapter 10**

Jemima's point of view

I could hear footstep[s coming down the hall. They were louder than Victoria's, indicating that it was probably a boy coming or maybe just a slightly bigger girl than Victoria. Regardless of who it was, I was happy to know that someone was going to come visit me.

The door flew open to reveal a boy. He looked around my age. He was alright in the looks department but was more Charlotte's type. He was pretty muscular with light brown hair that had a slight curl to it. His pitch black eyes puzzled me a little bit, Victoria had had blood red eyes and this guy had black. It was clear he was a vampire so why weren't his eyes red or gold?

"Hello" I said happily after I had finished observing him. I walked over to the door and stuck my hand out for a hand shake.

"Um…. Hi" The boy said as he slowly shook my hand. He quickly let go and stepped back.

"I'm Jemima!" I said, trying not to take his strange behavior to heart. He probably was just nervous about meeting new people.

"Um… okay that's nice… I'm Luke" He said awkwardly as he gazed around the room. Victoria had recently given me something that resembled a bed. It was half falling apart and if I sat on it to much in the day it would fall apart. The mattress wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than the ground.

"I'd say take a seat but I don't really have any chairs... So well feel free to sit on the ground" I said happily as I went over to my favorite corner and sat down on the ground.

Luke sat down too but on the opposite side of the room to me.

"Look I know I haven't showered in a few days, but I don't smell that bad!" I said feeling slightly rejected.

A smile appeared on Luke's face and soon enough he had gotten up and come and sat down near me.

"So Luke… tell me a little about yourself"

**Luke's point of view**

From the moment I walked through the door I had liked Jemima. She had been locked in a room now for almost a week but was still happy and polite.

She asked me to tell a bit about myself… so I did just that. I told her about how much I liked cars, how I loved to read, how I secretly like Taylor Swift even though she was a girly country music singer and how I always wanted to know where pea nuts grew.

"You don't know where peanuts come from!?" She asked between laughing.

"Nope. I can't figure out if they grow under the ground, on a vine or on a tree .How embarrassing is that!" I said as I laughed at my own stupidity.

" My sister and I asked my Aunty were peanuts came from a couple of years ago and she got so annoyed at herself because she didn't know where they grew! It was too funny!" She said as she started laughing even harder.

"Didn't you ever figure it out?" I asked

"They grow under the ground!"

"What! Really? Are you 100% sure?" I asked, still not convinced " How did you find out?"

"I Googled it! duh!"

We sat there for a at least half and hour and laughed.

* * *

Jemima reminded me a lot of Charlotte. They both had that really random sense of humor.

"So tell me about your sister?" I asked Jemima after she had finished telling me the story of how her and her sister had found their dad and got their parents back together.

"Oh! She's so beautiful! We're twins but you can hardly tell. We look nothing like each other. She looks like mum were I look more like dad. But she's my best friend and we do everything together. We can spend hours talking about useless junk. She's the more practical one…. But she's still really funny. Most of the time we are making fun of each other but we don't take it personally. She's a bit smarter than me but we don't care. Oh! And like you she has this obsession for Taylor Swift! And she loves to read too! You know what!? I could so see you and my sister together! You both have brown hair and she likes guys who look like you! And your both so funny and serious at the same time. OMG you guys could so get married!' She said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

" Jemima I've never meet the girl. As if I'm going to marry someone I've never met." I laughed at her childish ways. I found it hard to believe she was 16…. More like a three year old on steroids.

" Well you'd have to meet first so that you could propose silly!"

I just shook my head.

"I'm being serious! You and my sister would be perfect for each other!" she said with a pout on her face.

"Okay I'll marry your sister" I said s I let out a laugh. I was joking… As is I was going to marry her sister, whom I had never met.

"YES!!!!! You guys will be so good together! I wonder if you could have kids? I think you probably could! Imagine that! I could be an aunty!" She said happily.

"Jemima…. I was joking! Geez you're so weird." I said as I laughed at my new friend.

"Oh" She said sadly.

She pretended to be sad an upset for the next 15 minutes. After that she started with some more random Question.

"What's your favorite colour?" She asked.

"Green"

"Favorite food?"

I looked at her and gave her a weird glance.

"oh right sorry." She said looking a little embarrassed. " Hey Luke? Why are your eyes so black?"

There was a silence for a little bit as I contemplated if I should tell her or not.

"Well have you ever noticed how vampires eyes go black if they're really hungry? Well that why my eyes are black…. Because I'm constantly hungry." I said slowly. Thinking about how hungry I was only made things worse.

"So eat something" She said as if I was really stupid for not thinking of the idea myself.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't really enjoy killing people!" I said getting angry.

"But you don't have to kill people" She said in the same voice she used before.

"Vampires eat people. I'm a vampire who doesn't like to kill people. It's very hard to just take a little blood." I said still angry at Jemima for pushing the subject. " You may have come to accept killing innocent people but I can't bring myself to do it"

"So drink animal blood." She said simply as she examined her finger nails.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

Jemima rolled her eyes as she began to explain.

"My family don't kill humans, they drink the blood of animals instead…. It's not as nice as human blood but it's better than nothing I suppose."

"You can do that?"I asked like an idiot. I had never thought about drinking animal blood insead.

"Yep. I do it sometimes too." She in a bored tone.

I took in the information and was amazed at my new knowledge.

"If you don't mind me asking… could you explain why you starve yourself? How can you go without food?" She asked showing more interest in the new topic.

"I don't like hurting people. And I've learned to ignore my hunger." I said not wanting to give up any more information.

"So you just don't eat?"

"Nope haven't eaten since the day I changed, which was 7 months ago."

"YOU HAVEN"T EATEN IN SEVEN MONTHS! You poor thing!" She said amazed by me.

"Look can we drop the subject please." I said. I didn't want to explain to her why I didn't eat. If I did that I would have to tell her about the curse, which would probably mean she'd figure out that I wasn't a prisoner like her but was actually one of the people keeping her captive.

"Okay sorrrrey"

Silence.

"So…….." I said getting sick of the awkward silence.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked randomly.

"No not really" It was true. I'd never had a girlfriend. In fact I had only just had my first crush, but I wasn't about to tell Jemima about that.

"Well have you ever liked a girl. I mean more than just seen a girl at the shops and though she was hot, I mean LIKE liked a girl." She as pressing on. I could tell that somehow I was hiding something on this topic.

"Um yer lets not talk about it" I said getting embarrassed.

"Aw! Your embarrassed! How cute tell me all about her!" She said all excited as she straightened up and leaned over, readying herself for me to spill my heart out to her.

"Look I'm a boy. We don't do the whole gushing thing."

"Just get on with it alright!"

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to block out Jemima.

It didn't help. I could still feel her starring at me, waiting me to break and tell her everything.

More silence.

"FINE!" I yelled giving up. I opened my eyes to see a very happy Jemima.

"She's this girl I just met. She's insanely beautiful. She tried to be nice to me but I was a jerk and decided I would just ignore her because I've never been that interested in the whole dating girls thing. So now I'm pretty sure she hates me." I said as fast as I could.

"So next time you see her apologize for being a jerk and then after that become friends with her." She said in that voice. The one she used before. The one when she makes it sound like she's talking to s complete idiot. But of course I am a complete idiot so the voice is understandable.

"Is it that simple?" I asked

"Pretty much yep. Some girls might want you to flirt with them and tell them how pretty they are. Stay clear of those kinds of girls…. They aren't really worth your trouble." She said as if suddeny se was the dating guru.

"Aren't all girls like that?" I asked.

"Na not really. Don't get me wrong, all girls like a compliment every now and again but some girls try so hard just so you can tell them they look good and then when you say they look nice they do that whole ' oh me! no way I look so ugly!' thing" She said adding a strange girl voice In for effect. " My sister and I aren't like that. So see not all girls are compliment monsters"

" Hmmm well that's nice to know. Maybe I will marry your sister" I said carrying on with the joke from before.

"SEE! I told you you guys would be perfect for each other!" She said laughing catching on to my joke.

Suddenly the door flew open. Both Jemima and I jumped up at the sudden noise. At the door stood Victoria.

" You may leave now Luke. Go back to where you were before." She said in her stone cold voice that seem to carry no emotion.

"Yer I'll be up there in a minute." I said calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET UP THERE NOW!" She yelled at me as she came over and took hold of my arm, pulling me out the door.

"Bye Jemima!" I yelled with a smile.

"Bye Luke!" The door slammed shut just after I caught a glimpse of Jemima smiling and waving at me as I left.

Something about Jemima made me realize that I was still human. And unlike Victoria, I am still allowed to feel emotions. Emotions like happiness and excitement…. And Love…. Maybe… But only if I played my cards right.

**It's official! That's the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm dead serious here…. I usually struggle to write 1500.**

**You guys should feel very lucky!**

**Review because I pushed myself so hard to make this good for you guys.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**Thanks for reading! Might update tomorrow if I get a few reviews….;)**


End file.
